


A Wolf in Captain's Clothes

by Jackdaw816



Series: Howling at the Moon [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Jack doesn't like Halloween, but Ianto may be able to change his mind
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Howling at the Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994524
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Halloween Fest 2020





	A Wolf in Captain's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/gifts).



> Nik is queen of convincing me to write werewolf Ianto, I am a sucker for her. Love ya!
> 
> Prompt: Creatures, witches, and cryptids

Jack hated Halloween. He hadn’t always hated it, but then he hadn’t always known it existed. It was very much an Earth holiday. The Agency had exposed him to the revelry, and Torchwood had exposed him to the monsters. The appeal had worn off faster than the hangover.

This year was no different. It was a full moon, and so Jack had been dreading it all year. Humans in costume mixed with creatures gone feral was… very bad. Gwen and the others knew that, and they’d been prepared. 

Jack woke up Halloween morning to a very… attentive boyfriend. When he’d managed to pull away from Ianto, he found a message on his mobile relieving him from Halloween duty. Jack and Ianto could do whatever they pleased, and Jack was content not to leave their bed. So that was how they spent the day, lying in bed and watching Bond.

When the sun started to set and when even Ianto had tired of Bond, he’d rolled over to face Jack.

“We should talk about tonight, Jack,” Ianto said, absentmindedly trailing a hand down Jack’s chest. Jack shrugged.

“What is there to talk about? You took your meds, right?” Ianto nodded. “Then we’re all set.”

“You don’t want to go out?” Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow. “When was the last time you had a Halloween off-duty?”

“1977,” Jack said instantly. “I went to a liquor store, then went home to my shithole of a flat and drank myself to death.” Ianto frowned and cupped Jack’s cheek in his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, then kissed him softly. “Don’t you want to make new memories?” Jack shrugged and rolled onto his back.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. Ianto frowned again, but then smiled.

“Let me try to change your mind,” he said. “If you still don’t want to go after that, then we won’t go.” Jack hesitated, then nodded.

“Alright.” Jack sat up, leaning against the headboard. Ianto kissed him once more, then disappeared from the room. Jack sighed once he was gone. It was sweet of Ianto to try, but there was almost nothing that could get him to leave this room tonight.

Five minutes later, Jack was bored and ready to just crawl under the covers. Then there was a rap at the door. Jack looked up to see Ianto standing there, dressed in… oh my.

“When’d you nick my hat?” Jack asked, mouth suddenly dry. Ianto tipped Jack’s RAF cap back and winked. He’d raided Jack’s closet, and he had never looked so good in blue. The braces hung loose around Ianto’s hips; Jack wanted nothing more than to pounce on him.

“Yesterday,” Ianto said, tucking his hands in the pockets of Jack’s coat.

“Good plan,” Jack said, scrambling out of bed. He pressed Ianto against the wall and kissed him hard. His plan had backfired; they wouldn’t be leaving the bed once Jack managed to debauch him thoroughly against the wall. Ianto let out a moan, but it shifted into a growl. Oh, shit.

Jack stumbled backward as Ianto collapsed to the floor. Fucking hell. Having a werewolf for a boyfriend did have some downsides. Jack closed his eyes and pictured Owen’s latest autopsy results. That part of tonight was over. He’d just have to have Ianto put on an encore some other night.

For now, Jack knelt beside the pile of clothes. He picked up his cap to see Ianto staring up at him with a wolfish pout. Jack put the hat on his own head, then helped Ianto untangle himself from his clothes. The shirt and trousers were a loss, but his coat had escaped unharmed.

“I’m sorry, Ianto,” Jack said. Ianto snarled without menace and sat with his tail curled around his paws. “It was a good plan.” Ianto barked. “What, you still wanna go out?” Ianto barked twice, and his tail started thumping. “I mean, I doubt anyone would give you a second look.” Ianto’s tail managed to thump even harder. Jack sighed and got to his feet.

“Fine, you’ve won me over.” Ianto let out a little howl. Jack grinned devilishly. “I will go out tonight on one condition.” Ianto cocked his head.

Three hours later, when Torchwood came barrelling through the city center after a Hoix, they found a crowd of people around Jack, grinning widely and gesturing broadly. Ianto stood beside him, cap on his head, coat on his shoulders, surrounded by a passel of cooing kids in costume. Candy was littered around his paws, and despite his unimpressed face, his tail thumped happily.


End file.
